


Lose Temperature

by Xiewn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiewn/pseuds/Xiewn





	Lose Temperature

《失温》  
By-谢晚年

有人在春天俘获情爱，有人在冬季失去爱情。  
1  
季凛冬在春天尝到了情爱的滋味儿。  
这东西过于甜美又带着腥气，让人沉醉而清醒，清醒地意识到这是情爱，不是爱情。情爱和爱情，说不准谁更荒唐或高尚，却都善于俘获囚徒。  
季凛冬一时脑热就栽了进去。但是人总归对有温度的事物心怀畏惧。火、身体、艳阳天……甚至是一段有温度的关系。  
一旦下了定义，所有行为都变得索然无味。  
季凛冬厌倦了。他把性器从沈钰的肉穴里拔出来，看它滑过臀缝、腰窝，进一步往上走时被一只温热的手抓住了。  
“季凛冬，肏不动就滚。”  
似乎察觉出季凛冬的心不在焉，沈钰扭头斥道。他脸上布满红晕，湿润的眼睛里透露出几分怒气，下一刻就在季凛冬的撞击中变了味儿，断断续续地呻吟起来。  
叫声低沉，充满魔力，好似鲛人的歌谣，引人走向堕落。季凛冬精神层面厌倦了，他的下半身却禁不住诱惑，愚蠢莽撞地冲进快活的乐园，摩擦抽插，时快时慢，一旦闯入穴林深处便舍不得出来。那红褐色的后穴也是有魔力的，狭小的肉洞吸着肉茎不放，如同深渊，掉下去了就难以脱身。  
而深渊如同他们现在的关系，一段暧昧关系。这是他追逐情爱的下场。  
也许情爱就像鲱鱼罐头，打开之后泛着恶臭，对于不常吃鱼的人来说从来都不是宝贝。季凛冬吃了三个月的鱼，实在腻味，怀念起清汤寡水的好处来。  
于是大清早的，季凛冬叫醒身旁的男人，说：“沈钰，我们结束吧。”  
我们结束吧。——这句话被他以一种置身事外的态度拎了出来。  
“嗯。”对方没有动，背对着季凛冬问道，“理由呢？”语气平静，仿佛任何理由都可以接受。  
季凛冬望着窗帘上隐隐约约的光斑，临时想出一个答案，“因为夏天来了。”  
“可以。”  
沈钰起床，一丝不挂地进了浴室。他的裸体格外美观，季凛冬仅仅看着就勃起了。他对着玻璃上的身影打了一枪，在沈钰出来时恰好射在手上，沈钰轻轻哼了一声，似乎是嘲讽他的言不由衷。季凛冬若无其事地进了浴室，等他出来时，沈钰已经离开，什么都没有带走，什么都没有留下，正如来时两手空空，从始至终孑然一身。  
在那场短暂的游戏中，先发制人的是季凛冬，全身而退的却是沈钰。  
2  
说来也是巧合，季凛冬刚跟沈钰分道扬镳就被公司外派到东欧，展开了孤独的异国生活。由于B国娱乐设施稀少，季凛冬的日子过得相当无趣，他住在公司附近，每天乘地铁准时上下班，甚至像个老年人一样早睡早起。五个月后，B国迎来漫长的冬季，降雪频繁，而且昼短夜长，感觉天刚亮就黑了。  
这天难得风和日丽，雪融之后的街道尤其明净。地铁口旁边的空地有一群鸽子，身形肥硕，呆头呆脑的，见了人连躲都不会躲。季凛冬出站后拿出早上吃剩的面包喂鸽子，他穿着黑色羊绒大衣，身材挺拔，面目深沉，轮廓硬朗，站在高大壮硕的老外身旁也难掩英俊气质，时不时有金发碧眼的毛妹望过来，甚至有人搭讪，季凛冬礼貌地拒绝了。  
他路过胜利广场时看到一群拉着行李箱的华人，恍惚之间被人拍了一下。  
“学长！”回头发现一个陌生的男孩，满脸喜出望外地盯着他，“学长还记得我吗，我是2014届翻译系的陈澄。”  
季凛冬“哦”了一声，假装回想起来的模样，他注意到陈澄手里的拉杆箱，问道：“两年不见了，你怎么在这里？”  
陈澄说：“我是志愿者，今年我们学校应届毕业生中只有我自己过审。我刚报道完毕，准备跟其他志愿者一起去学校宿舍。”他指了指前面的几个男生，话里话外透着骄傲。  
年轻自信，朝气蓬勃，这样的陈澄简直是沈钰的对立面。  
突然想起沈钰，季凛冬心里有些烦躁，但是他没有表现出来，依然笑着说：“很棒，加油。”  
“一般一般，听说学长在H公司工作？”陈澄摸摸后脑勺，崇拜地说，“太厉害了，H公司在B国是TOP级企业。”  
季凛冬看了看右手腕上的机械石英表，满含歉意道：“嗯，不好意思，我晚上约了人，先走一步，改天再见。”  
陈澄颇有眼色地挥手，临走前要了季凛冬的手机号。  
季凛冬刚进地铁站就收到了添加微信好友的请求。他冷笑一声，关了手机。这个陈澄实在是蠢而不自知。学校每年的志愿者不出意外都是走了关系的，陈澄大肆宣扬，等于告诉所有人他有捷径，有捷径不可耻，可耻的是那副急功近利的嘴脸。这种人有什么资格跟沈钰比？季凛冬有些生气，反而忘了明明是他自己瞎比较的。  
季凛冬回家之后才给陈澄放行，谁知对方立刻发来一条语音。  
“学长后天有空吗，能不能陪我到处转转，熟悉熟悉？我请你吃饭哈。”  
季凛冬皱眉，本想拒绝但碍于情面又忍住了。他关闭聊天页面，回到个人主页，准备退出的时候看到沈钰发了朋友圈。沈钰的头像是只暗中观察的折耳猫，萌萌的，跟本人形象反差很大。  
季凛冬从来没见过沈钰更新状态，如果不是熟悉沈钰，他几乎怀疑这是个约炮的小号。他平时也极少刷朋友圈，今天出于好奇戳开了那个红点，只见沈钰写道：“生不逢时，日月无光，快意当前，自得其乐。”  
高深莫测，难以捉摸。这才是沈钰。  
季凛冬不知道那句话是什么意思，却仿佛松了口气，当陈澄再次发来邀约时，他答应了。  
3  
接下来一个月季凛冬的空闲时间几乎被陈澄包了，陈澄总有办法缠着他，好像吃准了他不会拒绝似的，有时候跑到公司门口等他，连季凛冬的老外同事都知道他有一个热情的学弟。  
“季，来了，你的小爪子。”谢尔盖看见陈澄，用蹩脚的中文对季凛冬说。  
季凛冬无奈道：“谢谢，他不是我的小爪子。”虽然无关紧要，季凛冬依然不想被同事误会（当地人喜欢用“小爪子”称呼亲密的人，类似“宝贝儿”）。  
今晚是陈澄请客，他们在一家俄式餐馆用饭。期间，陈澄一边给季凛冬倒酒，一边说：“学长，H公司是不是有实习生岗位呀，我同学通过熟人介绍去实习了，虽然没工资，但是可以锻炼，我也想去实习，学长能不能帮我推荐一下？拜托了！”陈澄双手合十，可怜巴巴地盯着季凛冬。陈澄听说季凛冬家庭富裕，貌似有些背景，可惜他跟季凛冬差了三届，当他大一的时候季凛冬已经提前上岗，基本不在学校，所以没有认识季凛冬的机会，如今运气来了，陈澄当然要把握住，并且他知道季凛冬是同性恋，对于他来说简直是锦上添花。  
季凛冬不动声色地抿了一口白酒，说：“这要看你的表现。”  
晚上十点，陈澄扶着季凛冬到酒店开房间，等陈澄进了浴室，季凛冬坐在床边暗自感慨：这一天终于来了。他双手支着下巴，胳膊肘顶在膝盖上，眼睛微闭，好像睡着了一样。  
他有点累，更多的是心累。浴室里有一只鲜美的小鸟，他很久没开荤，隔着玻璃都能闻到肉味，但是他知道自己不是一个合适的猎人。  
猎物没有给他充分的思考时间，很快就冒着热气出来了。陈澄身穿浴袍，貌似十分紧张，犹豫了片刻，走到季凛冬跟前蹲下，拉开了季凛冬的拉链。季凛冬没有阻止他，反而捏住他的后颈，倒像是鼓励。  
陈澄咬了咬牙，直接扒掉季凛冬的裤子，那下面隔着内裤鼓起一个小山包。陈澄羞涩地错开眼，对上了季凛冬玩味的眼神。  
季凛冬抬起陈澄泛红的脸，直到今天他才发现陈澄的左眼下面有一颗浅浅的痣，望着这颗痣，他有些失神，仿佛看到了沈钰。  
沈钰的左眼下面也有一颗痣，颜色要深一些。但沈钰的脸更瘦更小，骨骼分明，他太挑食了。沈钰不喜欢吃肉，不喜欢喝牛奶。他喜欢喝咖啡，喜欢吃面食。沈钰有洁癖，讨厌脏东西，手里的东西一旦脏了是再也不会碰的。  
“学长？”陈澄疑惑地抬起头，当他准备触碰季凛冬的性器时，突然被推开了。季凛冬穿好衣服，站起身说：“学弟大概是误会了，我的意思是让你好好学习，我可以推荐你来实习，但是公司最终要看实力。”  
陈澄尴尬的神色迅速被惊喜取代，“我明白了，谢谢学长！”  
季凛冬点点头就走了，他不想看到陈澄。无奈天色太晚，他只好又开了一间房，洗漱完躺在床上发呆。  
他梳理了一下今晚发生的事情，发出一声哂笑。陈澄并不是个好演员，表演的痕迹过于明显。季凛冬在床上见过真正羞涩的人，只见过那一个。  
4  
春天的时候，季凛冬鬼迷心窍把上司沈钰拉上了床，神奇的是沈钰没有拒绝他。两个人都是第一次，理论丰富，经验匮乏，出于好胜心理季凛冬干脆利落地脱了衣服，而沈钰瞥了他一眼就要求关灯。季凛冬答应了。  
窗帘也拉得严严实实，房间完全陷入昏暗，成为人类发情的牢笼。前戏进行得很糟糕。沈钰一直绷着身体，拿胳膊挡住脸，完全不敢睁眼，季凛冬表面镇定，内心也慌得一批，那些小黄文在实操的时候几乎派不上用场，他只能根据灵感来探索肉体。  
首先摸遍了沈钰的全身，沈钰大他三岁，皮肤却比他年轻得多。季凛冬有些爱不释手，尤其偏爱沈钰的胸口，在奶头上揉弄了许久，“你挑食吗？太瘦了。”  
“季凛冬，别说话。”沈钰拍了一下他的肩膀。  
季凛冬低头含住一颗乳头，一手按着沈钰的胳膊，一手继续往下探握住了小沈钰，那东西已经硬了，顶端滑溜溜的。  
“精神不错。”季凛冬笑了，紧接着用手指拨开肉棒的包皮，用力撸了几把，同时听到沈钰的喘息声，仿佛啜泣一样。  
季凛冬有种变态般的快感，他的分身瞬间勃发。两根性器碰撞在一起，相互摩擦，如胶如漆，直至高潮，淫液四溅，创作出名为欲望的易碎品。  
短暂的休憩之后，他们进入了第二回合。床头灯悄悄亮了，润滑液和安全套各司其职，用在了不言而喻的部位。沈钰的身体已经软了下来，他趴在床上，臀部高高撅起，后穴随着呼吸一收一缩，冒出一些透明的液体。  
季凛冬看红了眼睛，他把剩余的润滑液抹在自己的性器上，终于提枪出巡。等他插进去的时候才松了口气，好像尘埃落定一样。然而沈钰猛地一哆嗦，夹得他差点早泄。  
季凛冬早就憋不住了，他一边抚慰沈钰颤颤巍巍的肉茎，一边舔着沈钰发烫的耳垂，说：“沈哥，你下面在吸我，好舒服。”  
沈钰不知是害羞还是恼怒，伸手捂住了季凛冬的嘴。手心潮湿，散发着沈钰独有的韵味。季凛冬不再说荤话，开始大力冲刺，像饿狼一样专心享受鲜美的猎物。  
回想起来，第一次性爱从头到尾都没有一个吻，也没有一句情话，唯有情欲浓烈，久久不愿消散，以致于他们发生了第二次第三次……但是后来的许多次都不如初次令人神魂萦绕。  
也许性爱初体验同初恋对象一样叫人牵挂。季凛冬不知道自己牵挂的是前者还是后者。此时此刻，他独自躺在酒店的大床上，嗅了嗅周围，只闻到了空气清新剂的气味，在这巨大落差中更加难以入眠，他坐起来点了根烟，窗外黑漆漆的，连一颗星星都没有。  
5  
第二天，季凛冬一大早就叫陈澄起床退房，陈澄得了好处，自然都听他的。  
两人下楼，陈澄拿着护照去办手续，季凛冬站在大厅等着，两手插兜环顾四周，不经意间看到沙发上有个中国男人，正在低头玩手机，身旁竖着一个28寸的银色行李箱，外侧贴有复仇者联盟的贴纸。  
大概是巧合，这个箱子与沈钰的一模一样，连贴贴纸的地方都相似。季凛冬心想，看错了吧，沈钰怎么可能在这里。  
“学长，好了，我们走吧。“陈澄拍了拍他的胳膊，从远处看就像挽着他一样。  
对面的人听见动静抬起头来，露出一张苍白熟悉的脸庞。  
正是半年不见的沈钰。  
季凛冬感到很微妙，头一回明白什么是命运的捉弄。他不动声色地看着沈钰站起来，在沈钰擦身而过时伸手一拦：“沈钰，你怎么在这里？”  
沈钰躲开他的手，像躲避脏东西一样，冷淡道：“季凛冬，早知你在，我就不来了。”然后果决离开，如同从前一般。  
季凛冬没有开口挽留，他两手插兜，一动不动，甚至在思考如果做人都像沈钰一样克制是不是很累？沈钰其人未免太有风度，即使生气也不会问候他家人，在床上时也一直喊全称。  
爽的时候，痛的时候，催促的时候，不耐的时候，永远以一句“季凛冬”开场。幸好他的名字还算叫得出口。  
季凛冬断定沈钰过去感受到的内容太贫乏了，因而表达出来的情感如此匮乏，以致于他常常无法理解沈钰，无法理解他们之间算什么。搞暧昧的时候连空气都是甜的，但是空气不能当饭吃。情热期过去了，仍然没有人愿意向前踏出半步，沈钰仿佛把他当作按摩棒，除了享受性带来的快乐便无动于衷，而季凛冬干脆逃走了。  
6  
人总喜欢把臆想放在其他人身上，久而久之以为这就是真实印象。在季凛冬的印象里，沈钰是讨厌冬天的，没有理由跑到B国受罪，所以他猜测沈钰是为他而来。怀着这种揣测，他简直心花怒放。可是当他在公司看到沈钰时才明白是自己想多了。  
沈钰不是来找他的，而是来“找茬儿”的。季凛冬所在项目组的经理捅了篓子，身为项目翻译的季凛冬也难免其咎。沈钰作为公司市场总监，这次专门过来处理项目遗留问题。沈钰不会俄语，但是精通英语，于是整个上午，季凛冬和项目经理以及一群人高马大的老外都被沈钰找了茬，有个员工甚至被训哭了。  
公司一连几天都充斥着低气压，当陈澄来报到的时候，沈钰脸都黑了。这天散会后季凛冬被单独留下。  
沈钰身穿白衬衣，背靠圈椅，浑身散发着禁欲的气息。他一手玩着钢笔，一手敲击办公桌，手指细长洁白，看起来温柔又有力量。季凛冬想起那双手握着性器和床单的场景。  
“季凛冬，你不知道公司禁止办公室恋情吗？”见人没有反应，沈钰问，“你一直看着我做什么？”  
季凛冬神色愉悦，把人上下巡视了一番，道：“你好看。”  
沈钰瞬间猜透了他的心思，停下手里的动作，坐直身子，冷声说：“你有病。”  
季凛冬笑了，靠近沈钰道：“沈总监，你在床上的样子尤其好看，虽然我只看过你一个，但你在我心中最好看。如果能搞办公室恋情，我肯定选你。”  
人在爱情面前都是胆小鬼，有些话只能通过开玩笑讲出来，季凛冬尽力了，这是一种值得歌颂的突破，结果被沈钰定义为了耍流氓，“季凛冬，不要拿你的前途开玩笑，下不为例。”  
季凛冬二十五岁，他感觉很累。最后出于直觉，他解释了自己与陈澄的关系，并且保证以后不会有任何关系，沈钰才放他离开。  
沈钰雷厉风行，只用两个星期就解决了所有问题。庆功宴是在圣诞前夜举行的，当晚飘着大雪，一群人浩浩荡荡去了俄餐厅。老外嗜酒，接连叫了十几瓶伏特加。烈酒醉人，沈钰毫不意外成为被灌对象，早早失去了意识。当他醒来的时候正趴在季凛冬的背上，两手圈着季凛冬的脖子。  
冷风吹拂的夜晚，季凛冬背着沈钰走在软绵绵的雪地上，呼出的白气吹散了脆弱的雪花。  
“季凛冬，你头发白了。”沈钰在背后发出一声轻笑，然后突然使劲拨弄他的头发，发泄心中的愤懑，“季凛冬，你混蛋，你这个懦夫，你不要脸。”  
季凛冬嘶了一声，无奈道：“对对对。”  
沈钰仍不满意，用下巴磕碰季凛冬的后脑勺，结果把自己磕疼了，“季凛冬，我祝你生日快乐，你为什么不回复我？”  
“嗯？什么时候的事，我没收到啊？”季凛冬迷茫道，他怀疑沈钰这次醉得不轻，估计出现幻觉了。“你居然知道我生日，我自己都忘记了。”  
“我发朋友圈里了。”沈钰脑袋窝在他肩膀上小声说，好似怕谁听到一样。  
朋友圈？季凛冬想到了沈钰唯一的一条状态：生不逢时，日月无光，快意当前，自得其乐。  
怪不得每个词都认识，连起来却不认识，原来是那一句藏字的祝福语，这种事只有沈钰这种闷骚才干得出来。到底谁是懦夫？  
“宝贝儿，我认输。”季凛冬笑了，“那我祝你圣诞快乐吧。”  
可惜沈总监并没有听到，他已经在严寒老人和雪姑娘的陪伴下入眠。  
7  
第二天清晨，当沈钰发现自己光着身子躺在季凛冬被窝里时，毫不客气地给了季凛冬一巴掌，季凛冬笑纳，然后回赠一个轻盈的吻。  
沈钰赶在元旦之前回国了。临走的时候，他说：“季凛冬，明年见。”  
季凛冬拥抱了一下沈钰，对于陌生人的视线毫不在意，“明年见，沈钰。”  
尽管沈钰从未没有坦白，但是季凛冬确信沈钰这次是为他而来。  
什么是情爱？什么是爱情？一切都无需深究，失去的时候自然会明白。季凛冬现在明白了，所以下一次轮到他去寻回失落的宝物。  
沈钰离开之后，公司里的老外同事好奇道：“季，你和沈是什么关系？”  
季凛冬说：“Он - моя лапочка.”  
——他是我的小爪子。

全文完。


End file.
